La reina
by GFernandaV
Summary: "La reina ha hecho su siguiente movimiento" Karlherinz ha descubierto que existe más de una Eva y que por consiguiente puede existir más de un Adán, pero esta vez el nombre de su reina será Lilith. A él le gusta jugar con sus hijos como si fueran piezas en una partida de ajedrez, pero ahora tendrá un rival dispuesto a jugar contra él. La "reina" lo hará replantear su jugada.
1. La Carta

Su mano se cierra con fuerza dejando el fino trozo de papel arrugado e inservible.

— Eso es todo —su adormilada voz acompaña al suave impacto del papel contra la fina madera. Un sonido casi imperceptible para el oído humano, pero no para los sentidos sumamente desarrollados de aquellos seres llamados vampiros.

— Una nueva novia —el más joven de los Sakamaki se mostraba tranquilo contrariando por completo a su habitual comportamiento impulsivo.

— No solo una Subaru, él dijo, "Preparen cinco habitaciones para nuestras invitadas." Eso quiere decir que habrá más de un sacrificio —un pelirrojo situado en medio de la amplia oficina difirió del comentario del albino.

— ¿Qué pretende con esto? —el segundo de los hermanos, un chico de porte elegante y refinados modales, acomoda sus lentes mientras mira con incertidumbre al resto de los presentes.

— No importa lo que sea el punto es que tendremos un nuevo juguete, después de todo, el anterior ya tiene dueño —los orbes verdes impactan contra sus iguales.

— ¿Crees que sean lindas Teddy? Tal vez son igual de estúpidas que Yui —el pelirrojo gira a una velocidad digna de un vampiro de su clase en un intento por golpear a su hermano, pero su puño es detenido a escasos centímetros del rostro infantil se Kanato.

— Reiji...

— En este momento eres el único en posición de ocupar el puesto de _esa persona_ así que, aunque te cueste, comportarte como tal -Ayato retira su puño lleno de rabia al ver la sonrisa de su hermano escondida detrás de aquel aso.

— Yo me largo, no tengo nada que estar haciendo aquí. Yo sí tengo una prometida de la cual ocuparme ya que al final a quien ella eligió fue a Ore-sama ¿verdad? — Ayato salió sin decir más, con una sonría triunfal en su rostro sabiéndose ganador de aquella repentina discusión.

Sabiendo lo que aquellas palabras causaban en sus hermanos se regocijo ante el inminente dolor atrapado en los corazones rotos de los cuatro Sakamaki restantes. Aquellos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, Kanato ocultando su rostro en la cabeza de Teddy arrepintiéndose internamente por haber provocado a su hermano, Subaru apretó los puños reprimiendo su impulso por seguir al pelirrojo y romperle el cuello. La pacifica expresión de Shū se vio desquebrajada por su seño ligeramente fruncido, Laito se limitó a sonreír burlón en su vago intento por ocultar lo profundo que el filo de aquellas palabras había llegado a dar.

— Valla si es vulgar, aun no comprendo cómo planea educar a Yui si él sigue teniendo esa actitud —por mucho que le costara aceptarlo al segundo mayor de los hermanos era al que más le había dolido aquel recordatorio de su derrota.

— En algo estoy de acurdo con Ayato, si ya no hay más informes odiosos y papeleo aburrido me voy —Laito se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta, paso por un lado de Subaru quien se encontraba recostado en la puerta contigua—. Dime Subaru ¿tienes hambre? escuche que desde que Yui se decidió has evitado beber.

— Ese no es tu problema.

— Tienes razón —sonrío él— simplemente tenia curiosidad por ver que tan masoquista podías llegar a ser.

— Laito, no quiero otra pelea innecesaria.

— Tienes razón Reiji, no hay necesidad de sacar los colmillos, no aquí al menos - Laito abrió la pura y salió tranquilamente.

— Ustedes también pueden irse, hemos terminado por hoy.

El par menor abandono la habitación sin protestar, cada uno tomo su camino sin siquiera voltear a ver al otro. Hermanos que viven como desconocidos, eso es lo que siempre habían sido los Sakamaki y aunque con la llegada de Yui todo pareció cambiar al final solo atrajo más caos. Dentro de la oficina una vez cerrada la puerta los dos hermanos mayores comenzaron el punto crucial de aquella reunión, la información más importante se había mantenido reservada para ellos dos como era la costumbre.

— ¿Entonces eso es todo? —Reiji llevo su mirada al rubio que se encontraba recostado y con los ojos cerrados sobre el sofá morado con finos detalles negros que se ubicaba en la parte más alejada de la habitación.

— Sí, esta vez no hubo necesidad de cambiar palabras.

— Siempre hay palabras cambiadas Shū.

— Si tanto te interesa velo por ti mismo —ofreció dejando caer su mano rosando con sus dedos la bola de papel que antes había sido una impecable carta. El orgullo de Reiji peso más que cualquier otra cosa y como era de esperarse ni siquiera se acercó, él nunca más iba a levantar algo que su hermano dejara caer. La última vez que lo hizo fue una constante guerra por el amor de su madre y sin remedio alguno él la había perdido mucho antes de siquiera darse cuenta que quería pelearla.

— De cualquier modo, me parece que debemos hablar sobre el hecho de que quiera enviar a cinco chicas más aquí de forma tan repentina y apresurada.

— Lo interesante es cómo las consiguió. Se supone que solo existe una Eva, o eso fue lo que dijeron los Mukami -ambos se quedaron en silencio dejando que la música clásica producida por los auriculares de Shū inundaran la habitación.

— Lilith —pasados unos minutos el de cabellos negros perturbo la repentina quietud que se había conseguido.

Sus firmes pasos lo llevaron hasta el librero perfectamente ordena al lado del sofá donde Shū se encontraba. Buscando con la mirada de forma rápida, pero precisa reviso cada uno de los libros hasta dar con el que buscaba. Un libro de pasta negra con letras plateadas dejaba leer el nombre de _Lilith_ en su portada.

— ¿No estarás hablando de esa vieja leyenda verdad?

— Pensamos lo mismo sobre Eva y ya has visto como termino, con eso en mente creo que es bástate probable esta teoría.

— Ah — Shū se reincorporo quedando sentado en el sofá, miro por unos segundos a su hermano y después volvió a cerrar los ojos—. ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

— La leyenda le Lilith cuenta que ella fue el primer vampiro del mundo, la inmortalidad fue dada a ella como un castigo por desobedecer a las órdenes de Dios y negarse a la sumisión ante Adán. Fue expulsada del paraíso y obligada a vagar por la eternidad en completa soledad.

—La perra de dios.

— Más bien su error.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

— Esa historia es falsa en mayor marte —hojeo el libro buscando entre sus páginas algo que le ayudara con su explicación—. Ciertamente ella se opuso a Dios y a Adán por igual, su castigo iba a ser la muerte, una muerte que daría vida al segundo intento de Dios.

—Eva.

—Así es. Sin embargo, Lilith era lista y en su último acto por retar a su creador robo el fruto prohibido y escapo del paraíso. Se dice que escapo ocultándose en el lado oscuro del Edén y por esa razón ella se vio envuelta en las sombras, volviéndose prisionera de la noche.

Dios trato de convencerla de volver y le impuso castigos a los cueles se resistió, al final Eva surgió como segunda creación evitando esta vez los errores cometidos con Lilith, asiéndola obediente y temerosa de la ley de Dios y sumisa a los deseos de Adán.

Cundo Dios desterró a Adán y Eva por comer del fruto prohibido les arrebato su inmortalidad sin embargo como Lilith no estaba dentro del Edén en ese momento ella la conservo y a modo de burla fusiono su alma con la de fruto que les había traído la desgracia a los otros dos seres de Dios —Reiji abrió el libro frente a Shū, el rubio analizo la imagen que su hermano le mostraba.

En el gastado libro se podía ver un frondoso árbol y dos mujeres ubicadas una a cada lado debajo del árbol. Por un lado, una de las mujeres estiraba la mano alcanzando el fruto ofrecido por una extraña creatura semejante a una serpiente, mientras que por el otro lado se podía apreciar como la otra mujer, quien daba la espalda, extendía su brazo permitiéndole a la creatura enrollarse en su cuerpo. En la parte baja de la imagen en un antiguo latín se podía leer _¨Y el pecado cometido por Eva jamás se asemejo al atrevimiento de Lilith, quien no conforme con probar el pecado, decidió ser parte de el¨_

—Tratas de decir que esa persona...

—No busca una nueva Eva, él quiere a la reina Lilith —Shū paso su mirada una vez más por la imagen memorizando la inscripción.

— Ella se fue dejando atrás a Adán, ella no lo amaba y tampoco le dio algo.

— Adán amaba a Eva, pero extrañaba aquella seducción que solo Lilith poseía por lo que en cada oportunidad presentada el volvía a los brazos de la que fuera su primera mujer. Existen dos historias distintas que cuentan cómo surgió la raza de los vampiros, una dice que Lilith engendro con Adán al primero y otra más cuenta que ella se enamoró del primer hijo de Adán y Eva y como regalo le dio la inmortalidad, compartiendo con él todo lo que poseía.

— La reina de los vampiros fue Lilith y si él cree que puede haber una nueva, eso significa que será aún más fuerte que Eva.

— Eva fue una simple humana, a fin de cuentas.

— Puede que tengas razón —Shū se puso de pie entrégale el libro a su hermano—. Nada es seguro aún. Habrá que estar atentos, pero por el momento podemos ir preparando cinco habitaciones —la puerta se cerró y en la oficina solo quedo el pelinegro.

Con suma destreza abrió el libro buscando entre sus páginas hasta dar con su objetivo. Una imagen de una mujer de negra cabellera, su cuerpo desnudo era rodeado por una serpiente quien sin pudor alguno besaba sus labios, en su mano izquierda sostenía el fruto prohibido y en la derecha una copa. La descripción e la imagen decía _"Lilith, diosa/reina de los vampiros"_

—Esta vez tú vendrás a mí y a diferencia de Adán yo lograre someterte mi vulgar diosa vampiro.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ya extrañaba escribir eso XD

He regresado pero esta vez no hay nada del universo de Naruto. Ahora vengo con Diabolik Lovers que es otro de mis primeros animes y sin duda uno de mis favoritos. Esta historia tomara mucha de su forma con ayuda de los juegos, Canciones, manga etc. No solo me voy a basar en el anime.

Espero que les guste mucho y bueno que me apoyen tanto como en mis otros fics.

Pregunta del día ¿Ustedes como lo prefieren, Laito o Raito? A mí la verdad me gusta más Raito, pero bueno para evitar problemas lo deje en Laito.

Sin más que decir ¡Adiós!


	2. New Blood

Cinco autos ingresan uno por uno a través de las puertas de hierro, adentrándose cuidadosamente a la imponente mansión. Seis hombres de perfecta vestimenta esperan la llegada de cada auto y con ellos la de las nuevas novias de sacrificio. El primero se detiene por completo y uno de los mayordomos abre la puerta extendiendo su mano al interior, una pequeña mano enguantada toma la suya ayudando a la persona que está dentro a bajar. La elegancia de sus movimientos es abrumadora, pero lo es aún más la corta edad que refleja su rostro y su figura.

— Señorita Rokujo —el hombre se inclina en una respetuosa reverencia mientras la niña responde con un ligero asentimiento.

La pequeña da un par de pasos alejándose del auto, del que en ese momento el mayordomo sacaba sus maletas. Su llamativo vestido negro, su pálida y tersa piel combinado con su cabello perfectamente peinado en dos largas coletas, haciéndola lucir como una muñeca de porcelana. El auto desparece al igual que el hombre. Mira hacia atrás justo cuando el siguiente auto se detiene y otro de los hombres, un poco más joven al anterior, habré la puerta. Su entrecejo se frunce al ver el inconfundible rubio del cabello de Leah. A la distancia puede ver el emblema de la familia Van Ewen bordado finamente en sus guantes cortos.

El mayordomo hace una reverencia y ella niega con la cabeza, Leah extiende su mano al interior del auto despertando la curiosidad de la aristócrata menor que la observa desde lejos.

— Toma mi mano, sigue mi voz —Yuriko escucha a la rubia hablar con alguien dentro del auto y pasados unos segundos una cabellera castaña y alborotada se deja ver.

— Señorita Hanada —una vez más el hombre se inclina antes de marcharse por las maletas de ambas chicas. Leah cierra la puerta del auto y aun tomando de la mano a la castaña comienza a caminar. Su mirada se encuentra con la de la menor y su semblante se contrae en un gesto de desagrado.

—Yuri-chan ¿qué haces aquí?

—Siempre tan vulgar Van Ewen. Hazme el favor de no usar ese apodo y ese honorifico tan fuera de lugar cuando te refieras a mí.

— Eres menor que yo así que el "chan" no está fuera de lugar.

— ¿Leah-san?

— ¡Oh cierto! Kyoko, ella es Yuri-chan, una niña malhumorada y antipática, que se cree una adulta, aunque solo tiene... ¿Cuántos años tienes? 7, 8... —a la menor el comentario le desagrado por completo, pero evito crear una escena innecesaria de comportamiento vulgar he inapropiado.

— Yo...

— Perdona por esa presentación tan poco educada. Mi nombre es Rokujo Yuriko —se acercó a la chica y extendió la mano, pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la castaña, ni siquiera una mirada—. ¿Disculpa?

— Oh perdón, no sabía lo que estabas haciendo precisamente, veras yo... soy ciega, es por eso que no me di cuenta de tu saludo, pero mucho gusto en conocerte Rokujo-San, mi nombre es Hanada Kyoko —extendió su mano y la niña la tomo apenada por no haberse dado cuenta de la ceguera de la chica.

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse termino con el saludo, previniendo el momento incomodo que se hubiese presentado después. Tres chicas caminan a un punto apartado del otro tercio, dos peli-azules y una albina intercambian un par de palabras antes de alzar la vista hacia las demás.

La de menor estatura sonríe y saluda con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, la mayor solo sonríe mientras que la albina pasa su mirada por cada una haciéndolas sentir incomodas. Sin apartar la mirada de ellas le dice algo a las de cabello azul y ellas en automático dejaron de saludar para mirar una vez más a la albina. Leah siempre había sido buena leyendo el movimiento de los labios, pero esta vez no supo descifrar lo que aquella chica le decía al otro par, parecía hablar en un idioma que no pudo identificar.

Otro auto se estaciono delante de la mansión y de el bajo una joven de largos cabellos albinos quien sonrío al ver la mansión frente a ella. Sin prestarles atención a las presentes comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¡Hey! —la llama Leah, pero la albina la ignora.

— Aun no puedes verlo, Anissa —las palabras de Yuriko detienen los pasos de la chica.

— ¿Tu eres Yuriko- san? —pregunta ella sin volear atrás.

— Sí —la rubia mira confundida la escena mientras que Kyoko escucha atentamente. A lo lejos el extraño trío también observa la situación, pero se mantienen al margen.

— Esta bien —la albina voltea y una amplia sonrisa adorna su rostro. Se sienta al pie de las escaleras mirando hacia un punto perdido en el horizonte.

— Extraño.

— ¿Y cómo sabía cuál era su nombre Yuriko-san?

— Es algo que no puedo responder, ahora si me permiten tengo que asegurarme de que las demás lleguen a tiempo —Rokujo pasa por un lado y va a donde el siguiente auto se encuentra deteniendo su marcha—. ¿Son ellas?

La respuesta llega cuando al abrirse la puerta dos mayordomos ayudan a los ocupantes del auto a bajar. El cabello rubio, los labios rosas y con brillo, su ropa tan llamativa como sus azules ojos y su blanca sonrisa solo podrían lucir tan bien en ella, los dos hombres se ponen nerviosos con una simple mirada de su parte, sus seductores movimientos captan la atención de todos los presentes y a ella parece gustarle. Es tanta su llamativa y dinámica imagen que nadie se percata de la pelirrosa que sale detrás de ella sin ayuda de nadie. Su largo habito de tonos negros, grises y blancos es completarte opacado por los azules, verdes y dorados de la ropa de su acompañante.

— Gracias. Ahora, les pido que tengan cuidado con las maletas, no queremos que nada se pierda ¿verdad? Eso sería muy desafortunado y sumamente problemático para ustedes —aun si sus palabras son una latente amenaza los dos sujetos de traje sonríen como si aquello hubiera sido un poema.

La rubia pone una mano en su mentón mientras pasa su mirada por todo el lugar, es bonito, pero no es completamente de su agrado. Se percata por fin de la presencia de las otras chicas quienes no quitan su mirada de ella.

— Hiramiya-sama creo que...

— Voy a hablar con esas de ahí, se ven más agradables que las otras tres —Ignorando por completo las palabras de la chica a sus espaldas se dirige a donde se encuentran Leah y Kyoko

—Es...espera —corre para seguirle el paso.

— Hola, mi nombre es Hiramiya Reiko, un gusto en conocerlas —

— La Idol —comenta Leah de forma fría.

— ¿Idol? —pregunta la castaña.

— Así es ¿No me conoces? —no sabía si sentirse ofendida o enojada por la pregunta de la chica.

— La verdad es que no, de donde vengo no es muy común que la gente tenga un televisor.

— ¿Viven en el bosque?

— En el campo para ser exactos.

— ¡Qué horror! —Reiko hace un gesto de desagrado.

— Como sea. ¿Tú quién eres? —le pregunta Leah a la de cabellos rosas que se encuentra escondida detrás de Reiko. La mencionada dio un pequeño salto y comienzo a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

— Pi...erce, Marely Pierce.

— Un gusto Marely —Leah extiende su mano y aunque la chica duda unos segundos termina por corresponder al gesto.

Después de que las cuatro se presentaran entre ellas Yuriko las llamo. Anissa se encontraba ya a su lado impaciente por entrar, mientras que las otras tres chicas se acercaron al grupo manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre ellas y el resto de las presentes.

— Yuriko-san ¿ahora sí puedo entrar?

— Todas debemos hacerlo Anissa —Su imagen y voz parecían seguras, pero si cualquiera la hubiera mirado a los ojos se habrían dado cuanta del miedo que creía en ella.

— Entonces vamos —La albina comenzó a caminar dejando atrás al resto.

Las miradas de confusión, miedo e incluso emoción se mesclaron cuando las ocho chicas restantes intercambiaron miradas antes de seguirla a ella. El sonido de tacones, botas y zapatos de piso hacían un sonido perturbador y para nada acompasado, pero eso era lo que menos les importaba en ese momento, lo único en lo que podían pensar era en lo que adentro les esperaba pues a diferencia de algunas de las presentes otras no tenían idea de lo que les aguardaba y aquellas que creían saberlo pronto descubrirían que nada era seguro y que sus conocimientos sobre el tema eran tan escasos como sus esperanzas de escapar una vez cruzaran las puertas de madera que justo en ese momento se habrían para ellas.

Kuromori se quedó congela apenas respirar el aire dentro de la mansión, Yuriko se puso a su lado y aunque nadie más lo noto Anissa pudo darse cuenta de la intención de la menor, sonrió ante el gesto y le cedió el paso a ella para que esta vez fuese la pelinegra quien dirigiese al grupo. Pares de ojos curiosos que se paseaban por los alrededores mientras otros se limitaban a mirar al frente atentas a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Rokujo se detiene a unos metros de las escaleras, haciendo entender al resto que deben seguir su acto. La menor se aclara la garganta y dando un paso hacia adelante habla con total seguridad.

— Buenas tardes, perdón por la repentina irrupción, pero nos han pedido que viniéramos a esta dirección, hoy y a esta hora también —la fuerte educación y modales de la niña tomaron por sorpresa al resto del grupo con excepción de Leah quien solo rodo los ojos por el comportamiento de la menor—. Me gustaría presentarnos como es debido por lo que les pido que ustedes hagan lo mismo.

— No estás en posición de exigir nada niña —una voz masculina llamo la atención de todas las presentes.

Una melena albina con toques rosados se removió cuando el chico se teletransporto a la parte media de las escaleras, recargando su cuerpo en el pasamanos.

— Me disculpo si mi comportamiento le ha parecido inapropiado, sin embargo, quiero aclarar que no he exigido nada, yo solo he pedido…

— ¡¿Acaso no vas a callarte jamás?! —ante el grito del albino algunas de las chicas dieron un paso hacia atrás, pero la niña solo camino hacia adelante.

— Que modales tan decadentes tienes.

— Por lo visto Reiji no es el único que piensa eso de ti, Subaru —una picara risa acompaño al comentario del castaño que apareció repentinamente.

— Tú no te quedas atrás Laito, los tuyos son aún peores que los de él —ambos hermanos miraron hacia arriba topándose con la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano mayor.

— Me pareció que ya te habías tardado en venir y dar tu charla sobre modales —el de lentes miro con disgusto a su hermano pelirrojo que venía bajando las escaleras con una chica rubia detrás de él.

— Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mis hermanos sin embargo coincido con Subaru en que no están en posición de exigir algo estando aquí.

— Te equivocas Reiji, ellas tienen más derecho del que deberían —el mayor de los hermanos apareció de forma abrupta recostado en el primer escalón.

Los murmullos de las chicas comenzaron a hacer bulla y a ninguno de los hermanos les gusto aquello, Reiji iba a regañar a las jóvenes por su comportamiento, pero un grito agudo lo interrumpió.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! — la albina le grito a Kanato cuando se dio cuenta de que el de cabellos lilas tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del cuello de la menor de las peliazules.

— Tiene un olor muy dulce, ¿no crees tedy? —todas las demás miraban con miedo la escena, incluso aquel par que ya en el pasado habían tenido algún encuentro con él.

—Kanato, además de llegar tarde todavía te atreves a tener ese comportamiento tan vergonzoso.

— Que molesto eres —Kanato se alejó de la chica quien seguía temblando de miedo. Paso por el lado de algunas provocando un escalofrió en ellas, en todas excepto en una.

— Kanato-kun —aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios como quien recita un poema.

El de ojos lila la miro por encima de su hombro clavando sus orbes en la mirada carmesí de ella. La albina parecía un cordero dentro de un pequeño rebaño y tanto él como sus hermanos eran animales hambrientos. Las victimas acababan de conocer a sus depredadores.

"Las piezas están en posición y la partida está por comenzar"


	3. Cuida de mí

Anissa quiso acercarse a él, tocarlo, pero el menor de los trillizos se alejó dejando su mano en el aire, quiso seguirlo, más sin embargo la mirada de odio que le fue proferida por parte del pelilla la dejó paralizada. Él retomó su camino hasta donde estaban sus hermanos y ella solo se quedó ahí con el corazón hecho pedazos.

— ¡Pero qué divertido!, sobran cuatro, ¿eso quiere decir que podemos tener más de una? —Laito bajo uno de los escalones con intenciones de acercarse al grupo de chicas.

— Nadie tendrá más de lo que les corresponde —de entre las sombras una voz y aroma poco agradable para los hermanos Sakamaki se hizo presente.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? —pregunto Subaru irritado por la presencia de los Mukami.

—Vinimos a recoger a nuestras invitadas —Kou apareció detrás de Ruki con su deslumbrante sonrisa a modo de burla hacia los vampiros anfitriones.

— Shū —llamó Reiji a su hermano mayor a modo de regaño y cuestionamiento.

— Ese idiota no sabe nada, no lo regañes por su ineptitud —Yuma y Azusa llegaron a la escena, uno haciendo su habitual escándalo mientras el otro permanecía rezagado.

— Tengo entendido que les llegó una carta al igual que a nosotros. Ustedes como ya deben saber; tendrán a cinco de ellas como huéspedes, nosotros nos haremos cargo de las cuatro restantes.

— De esa forma no tendremos que vernos las caras —sentenció Kou mirando a Subaru

Reiji intentaba mantener el control, pero por dentro maldecía una y otra vez a "esa persona" por creer siquiera que ellos podrían ser Adán, le parecía una ofensa absoluta que lo compararan a él y a su familia con la sangre sucia de los Mukami, al grado de considerarlos como iguales.

— ¿Eso significa que solo puedo escoger a una de ellas? —Las quejas de Laito captaron la atención de Yuriko.

Ella a diferencia de las demás se mantenía serena en medio de la situación, nada de lo que decían le era desconocido y, por el contrario, creía saber más que los presentes. A sus espaldas, el resto se mantenía en estado de alerta ante cualquier movimiento de parte de los vampiros que las rodeaban, incluso aquellas que poseían una condición de igualdad de raza con ello procuraban mantener sus sentidos alerta.

Yuriko dio un paso al frente creando una distancia notoria con el resto del grupo, situada en medio de la candente situación ella miró al mayor de los Mukami quien comprendió de inédito el papel que la niña representaba.

— Reiji —el aludido lo miró demostrando tanta superioridad como pudo, pero eso al Mukami no le importo—. La señorita parece tener algo importante que decir —todos miraron a Yuriko atentos a sus palabras, Reiji le concedió el permiso con un asentimiento y ella aclaró su garganta.

— Mi nombre es Rokujo Yuriko —hizo una pequeña reverencia y prosiguió—. Mi familia ha mantenido una larga y cordial amistad con el señor Karlheinz, cabeza de la familia Sakamaki y rey de los vampiros. Debido a esta relación de duradera amistad es que Karlheinz-sama me ha brindado información importante sobre esta situación en la que ahora nos vemos todos involucrados y comprometidos.

— Ve al grano, maldita sea —Ayato tan impaciente como siempre quiso apresurar el discurso de la menor, pero solo recibió una mirada reprobatoria de su hermano mayor y de un Mukami entrometido.

— Ayato, no seas grosero y deja que la niña continúe —aunque las intenciones de Yui eran buenas, la palabra "niña" no le había caído nada bien a Yuriko.

—Cómo iba diciendo. Karlherinz-sama me ha encomendado una lista de tareas entre las que destaca la asignación de las novias.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tú vas a decirme con quien debo estar? —Yuma no estaba nada contento con esa idea, pero no era el único.

Subaru, Kou, Laito y Kanato tampoco estaban conformes con la situación que ya de por sí era mala. Aunque todos lo habían sufrido, los Sakamaki habían resentido más la elección de Yui por su hermano. Les era tortuoso a los cinco hermanos restantes ver a Yui pasear de un lado para otro del brazo de Ayato, escucharla reír sin ser ellos el motivo o escuchar sin desearlo los sonidos obscenos que su boca profería, deseando ser ellos y no Ayato quien los provocara. Era demasiado lo que sentían y debían callarse, ninguno se permitiría caer y que el resto lo viera, por eso fingían estar bien, aunque las heridas en sus almas no hubieran cerrado. Todo eso ya era mucho para soportar como para que encima "esa persona" decidiera enviar a ocho cargas más para alterar su ya de por sí desequilibrado estado.

— Las elecciones ya están hechas, el mismo Karlherinz-sama las ha hecho, yo solo les daré a conocer lo que él me dijo, por lo que, si tienen alguna queja, pueden decírselo a él —retadora, Rokujo miro a cada uno de los vampiros delante de ella a sabiendas de que nadie diría nada.

— Solo asígnale un dueño a cada mascota y termina con esto —Subaru miro a las chicas detrás de la menor, recibiendo más de una mirada despectiva.

— No somos mascotas —le respondió Himiko hastiada por el comentario del albino.

— A mí nadie me da órdenes, ni siquiera mi mánager puede hacer eso —Reiko hecho unos mechones de su cabello hacia atrás igualmente ofendida.

— Dime por favor que esas dos son para los Mukami —Subaru miro a Yuriko quien le ofreció una sonrisa burlona.

— Lo correcto sería comenzar por el mayor de la familia Sakamaki, pero Karlherinz-sama me ha dado un orden a seguir —miró a los Mukami y después a las chicas —Kamikuro Mirai —la de cabellos largos y lilas, camino hacia el frente posicionándose al lado de Yuriko a quien pasaba por casi medio metro—. Mukami Ruki, cuide de ella por favor —el mayor de los hermanos dio un paso al frente extendiendo su mano derecha, la chica lo entendió como una señal de que se acercara así que eso hizo.

Una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente del hombre, ella tomo su mano haciendo una corta reverencia. Podía no lucir un pavoroso vestido como en los bailes de salón de la época antigua, pero tenía el porte de una dama de aquellos años. Reiji ardió en cólera al ver a tan buen prospecto de Eva que le había sido otorgado al Mukami. Ruki beso el dorso de su mano mirándola directo a los ojos, soltó su mano al cabo de unos segundos dejando así que ella tomara lugar a su lado como toda una dama.

— Van Ewen Leah —la vampiresa camino desgana hacia el frente, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Yuriko le regaló una de las sonrisas más sinceras que le había visto darle y de inmediato supo que eso no era nada bueno—. Mukami Yuma —echo un vistazo a los Mukami he identificó a su "prometido" por la mala cara que puso al escuchar su nombre.

Ahora comprendía por qué la mocosa sonreía, seguramente ella había sido asignada a uno de los Sakamaki por lo que creía que no tendría que verla más y encima le tocaba soportar al más ruidoso de esos hermanos. Esa niña estaba muy equivocada si creí que iba a dejarle las cosas así de fáciles. La de ojos ámbar camino hasta Yuma sin molestarse en darle una reverencia, Yuma por su parte no la esperaba y no la quería tampoco así que estuvo bien para los dos.

— Hiramiya Reiko y Kamikuro Atsuko —las dos chicas caminaron hacia el frente— Mukami Kou y Mukami Azusa en ese orden, por favor.

La idol no necesito que nadie le dijera quien era Kou, lo sabía perfectamente y él sabía quién era ella. Para ambos lo peor que podía pasar estaba sucediendo, tener que estar uno al lado del otro, ¿Cuántas veces se había negado él a hacer un dueto con ella y cuantas veces Reiko había roto contratos para cantar con él? Se odiaban a muerte y ahora les decían que debían estar juntos, nada podría ser peor.

— Ni te emociones princesa, no planeo beber de ti por mucha hambre que tenga —le dijo él apenas tenerla cerca.

— No planeaba dejar que lo hicieras, no quiero ni que respires cerca de mí.

Mientras las estrellas discutían Atsuko caminaba a paso seguro hacia Azusa quien ni siquiera le prestó atención a su saludo. La de cabellos azules sonrió comprensiva posicionándose a su lado, siguió la dirección de su mirada topándose con lo más desagradable del día.

— ¿Cómo te has echo eso? —Atsuko quiso tocar su brazo, pero el Mukami lo retiro tan rápido como ella pregunto.

— No.

— Pero...

— Atsuko —la llamó Mirai con suavidad y ella de inmediato dejó de insistir.

— Lo lamento Azusa-kun —era sorprendente la forma en que su hermana la había controlado, pero más sorprendente era la confianza con la que le hablaba a Azusa después de sólo unos minutos de haberle conocido.

Por otro lado, Yuriko había llamado a una humana de ojos viola quien sin protestar se acercó a ella guiada por el sonido de su voz.

— Sakamaki Shū, ella es Hanada Kyoko cuide de ella por favor —la chica de cabellos castaños dio un par de pasos al frente, pero le fue imposible reconocer a cuál de los hermanos se estaban refiriendo.

— Deje de mirar a todos lados como si estuvierais pérdida —se burló Laito —a quien buscas es a él —señaló a su hermano mayor quien seguía recostado en las escaleras.

— Gracias, pero... —apuntó a sus ojos con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro— soy ciega—susurro Kyoko intimidada por la actitud de Laito.

Yui conmovida por la situación de la chica bajó corriendo las escaleras ignorando por completo las protestas de Ayato. Tomó la mano de la chica pidiendo que la siguiera, ella asintió y le dio las gracias una vez que la dejó frente a Shū. Al acercarse al rubio hizo una corta reverencia pasando por alto el hecho de que Shū no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención —Es un gusto conocerle yo...

— Tendremos un serio problema si sigues hablando, eres demasiado ruidosa y desesperante — la humana se quedó sin palabras a causa de la actitud del Sakamaki.

Bajo la mirada apenada, pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Lo lamento Shū-san.

Reiji no podía estar más molesto con la situación, no conforme con el Mukami, su padre le había asignado a Shū alguien como aquella chica, puede que una fuera humanas pero esas dos eran a su parecer las mejores candidatas al puesto de Lilith y él solo podía ver como se esfumaban de sus manos. Miró con recelo y minucioso escrutinio al resto de las chicas viendo de lejos los pros y contras de cada una, lastimosamente ninguna cumplió con tan siquiera las más bajas de sus expectativas. Regresó la vista a la niña en espera de su fatídico destino, esperando sin fervor o deseo alguno a que le fuese asignada una novia de sacrificio.

— Pierce Marely —la chica de tan solo 16 años dio un paso atrás al escuchar su nombre. Tomó su rosario pegándolo con fuerza a su pecho—, Sakamaki Laito... —Yuriko miró a sus espaldas en dirección a la temblorosa mujer—. Cuide de ella por favor.

Por un lado, Reiji no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento pues si ella estaba siguiendo la jerarquía de nacimiento por ley le correspondía a él ser el siguiente, pero en su lugar había sido Laito el próximo de la lista, podía ver a su hermano Laito reír incrédulo por la situación y a sus risas unirse las de Ayato quien disfrutaba de la ironía del momento, él solo guardo silencio y observo impaciente la situación.

— Debe ser una broma, una muy buena —se mofo el pelirrojo mientras su rubia prometida intentaba controlarlo.

— Pequeña debes haber leído mal —Yuriko frunció el entrecejo al comentario de Laito.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Marely extendiendo su mano hacia ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta lo cual provocó que diera un paso más al frente dejando claro con su mirada que no le estaba pidiendo permiso y que aquello era una completa exigencia.

La novicia tomo insegura la pequeña mano enguantada que se mostraba frente a ella y siguió a la menor bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los presentes. Rokujo la llevó hasta donde Laito se encontraba, lo miró directo a los ojos obligando al vampiro a borrar su sonrisa, tomó la mano del mayor de los trillizos uniéndola con la de Marely.

— Se lo pido de nuevo —habló lento pero firme—, cuide de ella por favor.

Laito llevó su mirada de los oscuros ojos de la niña a la temerosa chica a su lado. Al ver el miedo reflejado en su mirada una oleada inexplicable de inmensa excitación invadió todo su cuerpo.

— Tranquila... me asegurare de que disfrute su estancia aquí —la sonrisa lasciva dada por el vampiro irrito a Yuriko quien solo se dio media vuelta dejando a la humana en completa merced del Sakamaki—. Hola _angel_ —el repentino apodo tomó por sorpresa a la chica dejándola sin palabra para decir, pero más aterrada quedó cuando el chico la atrajo hacia su pecho.

— Prefiero evitarme esto. Kuromori, ven por favor.

La albina camino dando pequeños saltos entre pasos de manera muy infantil sin dejar atrás de alguna forma la elegancia al andar. Se posiciono al pie de las escaleras extendiendo su mano enguantada a la pelinegra, vaya ironía era eso para la pelinegra. Rokujo se limitó a tomarla para guiarla solo unos escalones arriba.

Kanato miró asqueado a la molesta ofrenda que la noble vampira le ofrecía como cena. Su aroma le desagrada, su cabello le molestaba, sus ojos le traían malas memorias y su sola presencia en general le irritaba de sobremanera. Anissa en pocas palabras era una completa molestia para el de cabellos lilas, pero para ella aquel joven vampiro representaba su sueño hecho realidad, amor a primera vista lo llaman algunos, aunque en realidad aquello era más que un simple amorío, era mucho más retorcido y enfermizo lo que la chica había comenzado a sentir... más, mucho más.

— Kanato...

— Te matare apenas tenga la oportunidad y no sabes cuánto voy a disfrutarlo —sentenció él atrayendo la completa atención de todos los presentes quienes quedaron estupefactos por la respuesta de la humana frente a él.

— Si es lo que deseas puedes hacerlo ahora mismo Kanato-kun —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios irritando aún más a Kanato.

— Igual de locos, la pareja perfecta — Kou se burló y su hermano Yuma le secundo.

— Hágannos un favor y matense mutuamente.

— Viendo la situación actual más de uno se matará aquí — Kou paso su mirada por cada uno de los Sakamaki evaluando la situación.

Shū ignoraba por completo a su prometida quien paciente permanecía a su lado con una sonrisa, Laito tocando y mirando lesivamente y sin ninguna vergüenza a la mujer que se retorcía incómoda entre sus brazos, Kanato a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a la albina y todo bajo la atenta mirada de Reiji quien parecía más furioso con un dilema interno que con la situación misma.

— Tienes razón, muchos van a morir con este juego estúpido ¿no quieres comenzar tú... Cariño? —Reiko tomo le brazo a Kou sonriendo lo más falso que pudo.

— Te sedo el honor mi vida, incluso te dejaré elegir como morir —Kou pasó su fría mano por la mejilla de la chica llegando hasta su cuello donde sin previo aviso la tomó con fuerza. La idol cambio su expresión, no por una de temor sino por una de completo odio y repulsión.

— Ruki, te pido que controles a tu hermano —Yuriko habló con tono más fuerte para asegurarse de que el mayor de los Mukami la escuchara, pero el nombrado ya estaba actuando antes de que ella terminara.

— Kou, este no es el lugar —Ruki se había puesto de frente a la situación intentando parecer sereno.

— Estas sonando como el Sakamaki, que triste, pero tienes razón, tendré mucho más tiempo para divertirme con el nuevo gato de la casa — Kou soltó a la chica quien furiosa por el comentario se disponía a golpearlo, pero de inmediato una oleada de inmensa tranquilidad inundó su cuerpo, esta fue causada por Mirai quien con el tacto de su mano sobre el hombro de la chica consiguió llamar su atención.

— El consejo también es para ti Reiko-san —la idol suspiro dejando que su cuerpo se relajara con la dulce voz de la mayor.

— Sí...

Solo algunos pudieron notar la extraña relación entre el repentino cambio de actitud de Reiko y la intervención de Mirai, Reiji comenzaba a armar teorías que para nada le gustaban mientras Ruki descifraba lo que había pasado con exactitud, ante esto las dos Kamikuro restantes se mantenían tensas por el comportamiento de su hermana mayor.

Himiko era de todos quien más atención prestaba a la situación, maldecía internamente la imprudencia de Mirai, debía dejar que la rubia matara si quería al estúpido ese, ella no debió interferir, pero como de costumbre su lado maternal salía a relucir.

— Kamikuro Himiko —la vampira se apartó bruscamente al sentir el contacto de una mano en su brazo.

— Perdón —se disculpó con Yuriko.

— Debes estar más atenta a tus asuntos. Ven —sin ofrecerle una mano como a las demás ella solo se dio media vuelta marcando el camino.

Himiko no le dio importancia porque realmente le tenía sin cuidado, había mejores y más importantes cosas por las cuales preocuparse que el simple desprecio de una mocosa.

— Subaru-san —el nombre del menor de lo Sakamaki trajo consigo la cúspide de los problemas. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba y nadie lo había pensado hasta entonces.

— Subaru —el tono de burla de la albina hizo entender al menor de los hermanos que desde un principio ella sabía con quien había sido asignada.

— ¿Si ella está con Subaru eso quiere decir que...? —Ayato y el resto llevaron su mirada a la menor de las invitadas quien con tranquilidad se ubicaba dos escalones por debajo de donde Reiji estaba.

— Sakamaki Reiji, cuide de mí por favor.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ya se que hace una eternidad no actualizo T.T Pero es que tengo una buena excusa y es verdaderamente muy buen, ¡entré a la Universidad! eso enserio me hace muy feliz, juro que estoy esforzándome mucho y pues no voy a negar que es pesado pero me gusta lo que estudio así que soy feliz. Debido a esto es que mi tiempo se esta llendo a pedazos, incluso justo ahora estoy repartiendo mi tiempo en media hora actualizar y hora y media de continuar con mi tarea XD

Pero encontré la forma de poder subir con regularidad y es precisamente ponerme como objetivo escribir mínimo una página por día, sé que no es mucho pero al menos así las actualizaciones serán más rápidas.

Espero que les guste el cap y pues diganme si le atinaron a con quien se iria cada chica, se lo esperaban así?


	4. Laberinto

Más que reír, los presentes quedaron atónitos. No habían caído en cuenta de que la pequeña Yuriko también estaba allí como una novia de sacrificio y no solo como una portavoz de esa persona. La menor debía ser asignada a alguno de los vampiros y aunque nadie lo iba a admitir en voz alta, a todos les aliviaba no ser ellos quienes cargaran con esa pequeña y paradójicamente gran responsabilidad.

— Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar la espalda—. Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer. Elijan una habitación y enseguida les llevaran sus cosas. A los Mukami, espero que no se demoren en volver a su hogar, supongo que ustedes también tienen cosas que hacer y dudo mucho que sean aquí —concluyó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oficina.

Nadie se atrevió a decirle algo a la pelinegra que permaneció en el mismo lugar mirando fijamente donde segundos antes Reiji se encontraba de pie. Nadie vio la ira que su mirada reflejaba en ese momento y ella solo les mostró una falsa sonrisa al darles la cara.

— Bueno, ya escucharon. Les agradecería mucho a los Sakamaki si acompañaran a las chicas a sus habitaciones, algunas nunca han estado aquí y sería una lástima que se perdieran entre los pasillos. Ruki-san, si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que les diera un momento a las hermanas Kamikuro para despedirse.

— Prepararemos todo para irnos cuanto antes —respondió—. Las buscare en cuando todo esté listo —se giró para mirar Reiko y ella asintió.

Después de eso todo comenzó a volverse un caos, algunos discutían, otros se iban para cumplir con la petición de Yuriko, mientras que unos cuantos solo se quedaban ahí viendo el bullicio.

Reiko se fue junto a los Mukami para asegurarse de que sus cosas fueran llevadas con cuidado y que estuvieran todas, Laito entre jalones y empujones bruscos disfrazados como juegos se llevó escaleras arriba a Marely. Shū y Kyoko pasaron de todo el lío en la planta baja y en completo silencio el rubio la guío a las habitaciones.

— ¿Y a ti quién te llevará querida? —Leah se agacho hasta quedar a su altura logrado susurrar por la espalda a Yuriko.

— Yo ya he estado aquí antes, no me es necesario que alguien me lleve, pero gracias por molestarte —la de cabellos negros se dio la vuelta encarando así a Leah, está se irguió recuperando su estatura superior a la de la niña.

— Eso es bueno, tomando en cuenta que Reiji desapareció apenas saber la decisión de su padre. Debo decir que lo comprendo, yo también hubiera corrido si supiera que estoy obligada a pasar el resto de la eternidad con alguien como tú —aquello había golpeado en lo más profundo de Yuriko, pero no dejaría que la aristócrata lo notara.

— Yuma tampoco parecía muy complacido contigo —Leah iba a responder cuando la voz gruesa de Yuma la llamó.

— Leah, es hora de irnos —el vampiro se acercó a las escaleras esperando al pie de estas a que la rubia bajará.

— Me temo querida amiga, que dejaremos esta conversación pendiente. Como podrás darte cuenta alguien me espera —Van Ewen bajo con elegancia tomando la mano que Yuma le ofrecía cuando llego al final de las escaleras— Surte con Reiji, se ve que tú le has encantado —no se molestó en mirar atrás, sabía que la pequeña vampira estaría hecha una furia a sus espaldas.

Yuma estaba fastidiado por la escena, pero lo estaba aún más por la chica a su lado, le parecía detestable la forma en que se comportaba y aunque estaba dispuesto a dejarla ahí sola, no podía desobedecer las órdenes de Ruki y ser grosero con ella, era por eso que se resignaba a llevarla junto a sus hermanos y tratarla con amabilidad al menos hasta que estuvieran fuera de la vita de los Sakamaki.

Por su parte Yuriko permaneció en su sitio sin tomar en cuenta a la peliblanca que corría escaleras arriba siguiendo a Kanato, aun cuando este parecía no querer que lo hiciera. Subaru se apartó de Himiko cuando vio a Atsuko y Mirai venir hacia ella; no dijo nada y simplemente desapareció. Ella lo notó, pero no dijo nada tampoco, su ausencia no le molesto e incluso muy en el fondo lo agradeció pues ese momento de intimidad con sus hermanas le era muy necesario.

— No quiero que nos separen —la sentimental de Atsuko se abalanzó sobre su hermana apenas tenerla cerca.

— Tranquila Atsu, ustedes pueden venir cuando quieran y yo también iré a verlas —Himiko parecía otra al hablar con su hermana menor pero así es _como todo debía ser_.

— Pero...

— Atsu, si Himiko dice que nos veremos es porque así será, hablaré con Ruki para que nos deje venir con regularidad —la menor de las hermanas dudo un momento, pero al final y como siempre cedió ante las palabras de Mirai.

— Además, tenemos la escuela, nos veremos ahí todos los días y podrás contarme todo lo que hayas hecho –puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana-. Sabes que voy a estar bien puedo con esto y más, las tres podemos —el trasfondo amargo de aquel comentario dejó un pinchazo en el pecho a las hermanas, pero lo dejaron ir tan rápido como había llegado.

— Vamos a estar bien —concedió Mirai.

— Cuida de ella, aun es... sensible.

— Lo estoy llevando bien, lo prometo —quiso defenderse Atsuko.

— Te he visto con el Mukami hace un momento. Atsu, debes prometerme que te mantendrás al margen de la situación —levantó la mira a su hermana mayor—, tú también Mirai, no más calma inducida.

— Solo la necesaria —ambas llevaron sus miradas a la chica en medio de ellas.

— Prometo que me mantendré tranquila y no voy a intentar nada –sabían lo difícil que eso podía llegar a ser, pero decidieron confiar en las palabras de su hermana.

— Perdón por interrumpir, pero es hora de irnos —Ruki llegó a paso lento colocándose a un lado de Mirai quien apena verlo le ofreció una pequeña reverencia, acto que molestó a Himiko, pero claro que no diría nada.

— Nos veremos pronto hermana —Mirai abrazo a Himiko dejando en ella una sensación de tranquilidad. Tan pronto y ya estaba faltando a su palabra.

— Cuida de Atsu y de ti —le pidió correspondiendo al abrazo.

— Estaremos bien —se separaron dejando que la menor de las hermanas continuará con las despedidas.

— Se buena Himi-san y por favor no estés triste —la abrazó con fuerza, casi como si fuera esa la última vez que se verían, Himiko comprendía el porqué de sus acciones y es que después de todo sería horrendo volver a pasar lo mismo de hace tantos años atrás.

— Lo haré siempre y cuando tú no cauces muchos problemas. Trata de ser prudente con ese chico, algo me dice que tendrás muchas complicaciones con él.

— Lo tomare en cuenta —se río ella al separarse de su hermana.

— Bueno entonces creo que eso es todo, con su permiso señorita —Ruki hizo un ademán con la cabeza a modo de despedida al que Himiko respondió con un simple "hasta luego".

La ese más fingida de todas había salido bien, Ruki vio lo que debía y escucho lo que era correcto, las otras palabras se quedarían solo para ellas.

El tercio salió por la puerta principal dejando un silencio mórbido en el lugar. Himiko decidió indagar por la mansión con el propósito de descubrir donde estaba ubicado cada lugar importante, incluidas las habitaciones. Subió las escaleras ignorando la presencia de Yuriko quien no se había movido de su lugar desde su charla con Leah.

La educada vampiresa se había quedado sola, sumida en el silencio y la oscuridad que comenzaba a crearse debido al anochecer, sus manos estaban cerradas en puño canalizando toda su ira, quería gritar y hasta maldecir, pero como toda una dama nada de eso saldría de su boca. Alisó su vestido con delicadeza y subió las escaleras buscando la que sería su habitación. Paso de largo por la pequeña estancia llegando al pasillo donde recordaba haber escuchado una vez que se encontraban las habitaciones para los huéspedes, busco alguna que estuviera disponible omitiendo por ende a las dos primeras. Aun con la puerta cerrada el aroma de Kyoko llegó hasta sus fosas nasales a través de la primera puerta, siguió caminando hasta llegara a la segunda, pero apresuro el paso cuando por la pequeña abertura que había consiguió ver a Marely contra la pared siendo acorralada por Laito, ella trataba de alejarlo, pero sus inútiles intentos eran contrarrestados por la fuerza del vampiro que pasaba su mano desde la mejilla de la mujer hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. No quiso ver o escuchar más por lo que echó a caminar.

Abandonó el pasillo del ala oeste decidida a buscar una nueva habitación en la zona más alejada de ese par, lo último que quería era escuchar sus lascivos actos en la habitación. Fue por otro pasillo más al fondo, segura de que allí había más recámaras, y efectivamente las había, pero todos tenían ya su dueño. Las diferentes esencias de los hermanos se mezclaban en aquella zona, sabía que no dormían todo en ese pasillo, pero sí al menos una parte.

— Los trillizos —puntualizó mirando por un momento el lugar.

Escucho susurro proveniente de una de las recámaras, al cual permanecía con la puerta abierta. No había quejas, discusiones o comentarios fuera de lugar, parecía más bien una tranquila charla entre do personas. Una voz femenina pronunció el nombre de Ayato y comprendió entonces que adentro se encontraban el pelirrojo y su prometida Yui, por educación no quiso escuchar de lo que hablaban así que continuo. Subió por las escaleras hasta la siguiente planta. En la parte frontal del último piso encontró lo que buscaba o mejor dicho lo que inconscientemente había estado buscando.

Estaba de pie frente una gran puerta de fina madera y detalles cuidadosamente realizados, Quiso tocar, pero el sonoro impacto de algo estrellándose contra la puerta la detuvo. Sabía que él estaba allí dentro y él sabía que ella estaba afuera, pero ambos tenían perfectamente en claro que no querían que Yuriko entrará. La habitación de Reiji estaba hecha un desastre; libro regados por todos lados, mesas en el piso, tubos de ensayo rotos y hasta él mismo completamente desaliñado, era un desastre, un completo desastre. Yuriko tomó el orgullo que le quedaba para dar media vuelta e irse, en el otro extremo de ese mismo pasillo una puerta abierta con una habitación vacía la esperaban, cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejo salir un suspiro cansado, aquello pintaba para ser más complicado de lo que había pensado.

— Le prometo que no fallare Karlheinz-sama.

Mientras la aristócrata se sumía en un profundo sueño en su nueva habitación Reiji en la suya recuperaba poco a poco la compostura, recogió uno del libro del suelo al tiempo que caminaba hacia el balcón, el aire del fresco del crepúsculo chocó contra su pálida piel cuando abrió las puertas de cristal. Debido a la ubicación de su habitación le fue posible observar la entrada de la mansión, allí se encontraban aún los Mukami quienes estaban a punto de irse, no lograba ver a Kou y a la otra rubia fastidiosa, tampoco se podía ver a Azusa y Leah por lo que concluyo que ellos ya estaban dentro de la limosina que los llevaría a su mansión. Yuma esperaba recargado en el auto mientras las hermanas Kamikuro se despedían a distancia de alguien dentro de la mansión, Reiji siguió la dirección a donde miraban topándose con Himiko en uno de los balcones de la segunda planta. Volvió la vista al frente fijándose en la bella y educada Mirai quien con un delicado gesto de su mano a diferencia del efusivo moviente de su hermana menor, decía adiós, la analizo de pies a cabeza, ella tenía todo para ser Eva y todo para ser de él, la opción correcta debió ser esa, Kamikuro Mirai debió haber sido suya, no de Ruki y mucho menos le tendrían porque haber humillado de esa forma al encadenarlo a una niña engreída como Rokujo Yuriko. La mujer de cabellos lilas llevó su mirada hasta donde él estaba y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios le ofreció una reverencia a modo de despedida, devolvió el gesto con un asentimiento de cabeza poco antes de que Ruki la tomara por la cintura guiándole hacia el auto, irritado entró de nuevo a su habitación sin molestarse en cerrar las puertas del balcón. Salió directo a su oficina donde se encerró hasta que la hora de la cena llegó.

Cuando la limusina de los Mukami se perdió en el horizonte, Himiko suspiro aliviada, le agotaba mantener el ánimo alto siempre que estaba con sus hermanas y la verdad es que no le caería nada mal pasar un tiempo lejos de ellas. No las odiaba, pero tampoco las anhelaba, simplemente no importaba si estaban o no ahí, la mayor diferencia entre tenerla o no, radicaba en que sin ellas dando vueltas a su alrededor no tenía por qué fingir una sonrisa todo el día. Entró a la mansión cerrando las puertas de cristal, sabía que debía encontrar una habitación y quedarse ahí dentro hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario salir, pero había un problema, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaban las recamaras. Miró a ambos lados decidiendo por dónde ir, tomó el camino de la izquierda dejando que su intuición la guiara.

Supo que había fracasado rotundamente en su búsqueda cuando encontró la cocina y en ella a Anissa. La albina tarareaba una extraña melodía mientras batía en un bol una mezcla que Himiko identificó como masa para pastel. No se molestó ni siquiera en preguntar, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. Regreso al mismo punto de antes, pero esta vez decido subir las escaleras hasta el último piso, captó de inmediato el aroma de algunos hermanos y sutilmente el de Yuriko, eso la llevó a pensar que había encontrado el lugar adecuado. Al caminar pudo escuchar pisadas por las distintas recamaras, decidió ignorarlas y continuar en búsqueda de una disponible, su mejor y posiblemente única opción se encontraba a dos puertas de la última, en el pasillo a la derecha. Escuchó pasos a un volumen más alto, se puso alerta esperando lo que fuera por la espalda, irónicamente la sorpresa llegó con un golpe de frente, Subaru, quien salía en ese momento de su habitación chocó con la chica que se dirigía a la suya.

— Creí que optarías por estar lo más lejos posible de mí — le hablo él dando un paso hacia atrás, Himiko imitó el gesto y retrocedió.

— Aún no memorizo el aroma de cada uno, solo fui al lugar con la esencia menos molesta.

— Supongo que prefieres el cloroformo y te antes que los dulces y testosterona —a la calculadora vampira le pareció extraña la actitud tan distinta que el Sakamaki mostraba en ese momento en comparación con la que había mantenido hacia un rato.

— Tal vez... —no dijo nada más y Subaru tampoco prosiguió.

El hombre suspiró fastidiado y continuó su camino evitando volver a tocar a Himiko, ella no lo detuvo, no le importaba, simplemente siguió hasta su nueva habitación, entró cerrando la puerta al pasar, decidida a quedarse ahí hasta la hora de cenar.

En la segunda planta un repiqueteo tenue en la puerta hizo a la chica dar un salto en su lugar, ejerció aún más fuerza en el pecho del vampiro sobre ella intentando alejarlo una vez más sin éxito. Laito continúo besando y succionando su cuello sin importarle quien estuviera afuera esperando una respuesta.

— Laito-san, pare por favor, yo no quiero hacer esto se lo ruego —la voz quebrada de la chica acompañaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

— Shhh, solo déjate llevar y disfruta —su risa la hizo temblar y eso solo éxito más al vampiro.

De nuevo se escuchó un toquido en la puerta y este sonaba más fuerte e insistente.

— ¡Auxilio! —grito con desespero la chica haciendo que Laito se separara de ella envuelto en descontroladas carcajadas.

— Debes estar bromeando —continuó riendo al tiempo que se dirigía a abrir—. Hola Reiji ¿se te ofrece algo?

— Es hora de cenar —miro por sobre el hombro de su hermano viendo a la suplicante chica con su hábito hecho girones.

— Ayúdeme por favor —se arrastró por la cama, cayendo torpemente al piso.

— Bajen rápido —comentó antes de darse la vuelta para continuar.

Laito cerró la puerta de nuevo y a un paso demasiado rápido para un humano quedó frente a la novicia.

— Eso no te va a servir de nada aquí _birdie_ , nadie te va a ayudar solo porque lo pides, ¡ni siquiera tu dios al que no has dejado de nombrar desde que entramos aquí! —se acercó peligrosamente a ella de forma rápida y segura, quedando sus cuerpos completamente pegados.

Marely quiso echarse hacia atrás pero el borde de la cama se lo impidió, Laito tomó un mechón de su cabello llevándolo hasta sus fosas nasales, inhaló el perfume natural que desprendía y quedó complacido con el arma.

— Yo no...

— Hay que bajar, es importante que comas, así tendrás fuerzas para todo lo que haremos. Primero habrá que ponerse ropa nueva —comento viendo la tela rota en su cuerpo—, hazlo rápido y bajemos —sus palabras, a pesar de su risa; le sonaron llenas de verdad y eso solo la alteró más.

Él se alejó dándole el espacio personal que tanto anhelaba, le ofreció su mano y ella dudo si tomarla, vio la sonrisa en su rostro y supo que rechazar su gesto sería el mayor de sus errores. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la fría piel del vampiro hasta que él tomó por completo su mano.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos vieron a algunos otros seguir la misma dirección. Pronto entraron al comedor donde los puestos iban siendo ocupados poco a poco, los platos estaban vacíos pero la cena estaba servida frente a ellos en grandes y elegantes charolas. Nadie tocó nada, algunos por miedo, otros por educación y algunos más por mera costumbre de esperar a que todos estuvieran en la mesa.

Pasados cinco minutos el último de los invitados a la cena había bajado, Shū como era de esperarse se ubicó de último en la mesa ganándose con eso una mirada reprobatoria de su hermano Reiji. Este mismo dio la oficial bienvenida a las nuevas novias sacrificadas y alzando una copa de vino propuso un brindis por la ocasión, era obvio que lo hacía por mera educación pero aun así fue un gesto que gustó en su mayoría, principalmente a quien a él más le interesaba. Kyoko, la segunda opción de Reiji; sonreía complacida y halagada por los gestos educados del segundo hermano, eso pasó desapercibido por todos menos por el interesado quien con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios dio inicio a la cena.

Aquella sería la primera cena de todos en conjunto, y aunque silenciosa la indiscutible verdad era que se había disfrutado bastante, la comida fue exquisita como siempre y el vino estaba espectacular, de nada se podían quejar aquellas que ya pertenecían a la realeza pues la cena era igual o mejor a la que estaban a acostumbradas, para las que tenían menos suerte en ese aspecto y no podían darse el lujo de comidas como esas, aquel festín fue un sueño hecho realidad.

Terminada la cena y antes de que alguien osara retirarse, Reiji dio el último comunicado de la noche.

— A partir de mañana se integrarán a la escuela —nadie protesto eso no era prudente o relevante.

Acabadas las formalidades todos fueron libres de volver a sus habitaciones para disponerse a dormir, aunque algunos, claro, tenían otros planes antes de conciliar el sueño.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya sé que estos capítulos han sido aburridos pero son necesarios :'(

¿Cuál está siendo su chica favorita hasta ahora?


End file.
